


He doesn't love you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 08, Unrequited Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for season 8 with the inspiration taken from episode 23 "Sacrifice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't love you

He doesn't love you, that you've got to realize.  
He says it in the way he doesn't greet you in the morning.  
The way he choose him, a vampire, a monster over you.  
He says it in the way he never explained it or told you the truth.  
He says it in the way he never listen and only answer after the 10th time.  
He says it in the way he doesn't look at you anymore and hasn't in a long time.  
He says it in the way he ignores you and never really smile.  
He says it in the way his heart is closed up for you.  
He says it in the way he forgot about you and was late for the meeting.  
He says it in the way he refuse to listen and never answer back.  
He says it in the way he broke his promise and in the way he lies.  
He says it in the way he doesn't tell you anything.  
He says it in the way he expect the world from you but gives nothing back.  
He says it in the way he doesn't ask and doesn't question it.  
He says it in the way he takes and take but give nothing in return.  
He says it in the way he uses you and threw it away.  
He says it in the way he doesn't say it back and won't even look at you.  
He says it in the way he doesn't even give you a second glance.  
He says it in the way he simply doesn't care.


End file.
